Wally Wingert
Wallace E. "Wally" Wingert (born May 6, 1961) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *American Dad! (2005) - Additional Voices *Chowder (2010) - Bus Driver (ep45), Crab (ep45), Guard (ep45), Repo Man (ep45) *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2012) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2011) - Alex (ep99) *Family Guy (1999) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000-2004) - Astro (ep15), George Jetson (ep15), Hadji (ep1), Harry Twiddles (ep14), Moby Dick (ep14) *Higglytown Heroes (2005) - The Waiter Hero (ep31) *Invader Zim (2001-2003) - Alien Customer#2 (ep27), Blob (ep18), Crazy Taco Guy (ep8), Darlene O'Booboo (ep23), Dispatcher (ep8), Human#1 (ep13), Meat Vendor (ep16), Megadoomer Computer (ep17), Mortos (ep23), NASA Lackey (ep13), Red, Reporter (ep19), Resisty Computer (ep22), Scientist#2 (ep4), Sir (ep1), Skikkis (ep16), Soldier (ep16), Taxi Station Announcer (ep27), Vort Engineer (ep22) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Computer Voice (ep3), Florxin (ep3), Tublit (ep3) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2005) - Abomitron (ep22), Cluster Ambassador (ep3), Drone (ep22), Guy (ep14), Hero (ep14), Hick (ep22), Vampire (ep14) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-1999) - Band Teacher (ep6), Clown (ep21), Crane Operator (ep6), Dog (ep21), Principal (ep6) *Rugrats (1999) - Alien (ep118), Goober (ep123), Goober the Doll (ep118), Reptar Man (ep118) *Sonic Boom (2014-2017) - Cubot, Additional Voices *Squirrel Boy (2007) - Sludgy Dave (ep22) *Super Adventure Team (1998) - Col. Buck Murdock *The Angry Beavers (1998) - Announcer (ep26), Farmer#2 (ep26) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Ant-Man/'Hank Pym', M.O.D.O.K., Ultron *The Cleveland Show (2009) - Additional Voices *The Garfield Show (2009-2016) - Jon Arbuckle *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2013) - David's Father (ep24), Sovereign (ep24) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Animal Control (ep6), Announcer (ep4), Bullrock, Fiery Hammer (ep17), Fireman (ep9), Ike Pickney, Lava Scout#2 (ep4), Magmion, Mimic (ep2), Mr. Tripp, News Reporter (ep14), Principal 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders (2016) - The Riddler/'Edward Nigma' *Batman vs. Two-Face (2017) - King Tut, The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Jon Arbuckle *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Jon Arbuckle/'Emperor Jon' *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *The 3 Little Pigs: The Movie (1996) - Additional Voices *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Sing Along Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom (1999) - Flik *Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Jon Arbuckle, Mike *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Additional Voices *Monster Island (2017) - Kuro, Lagoon Monster *Return to Never Land (2002) - Pirates *Space Chimps (2008) - Infinity Probe, Pappy Ham, Pappy Ham *The Ant Bully (2006) - Wasp#3 'Movies - Dubbing' *Koala Kid (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich (2012) - Sam Sandwich *Ziptronik Megablast (2015) - King Alfredo, Tribal Leader 'TV Specials' *Family Guy: Blue Harvest (2007) - Additional Voices *Globehunters (2000) - Raj. Kangaroo *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Homeless Man#2, Mr. Hyunh, Oskar Kokoshka *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus (2019) - Almighty Tallest Red 'Web Animation' *DC Super Friends (2015) - Green Lantern *Monkeybone in "Lo-Fat Mayhem" (????) - Monkeybone 'Web Shorts' *Marvel Heroes: Chronicles of Doom (2013) - Icarus (ep4), Mr. Fantastic (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Bleach (2011-2014) - Renji Abarai, Central 46 Member (ep322), Male Student B (ep343), Soul Reaper A (ep338), Soul Reaper H (ep310) *Blood+ (2007-2008) - George Miyagusuku, Amshell, British Officer A (ep33), Dahz (ep35), Kakimoto, Nathan, Office Worker, Old Man (ep41), Waste Dealer (ep7), Additional Voices *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Dolsk (ep3), Jibral Commander (ep39), Jibral Soldier (ep7), Jibral Soldier (ep37), Rosekstan Operator (ep47) *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Kinshiki Otsutsuki (ep15) *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - BanchoLeomon, Doctor (ep19), Flymon (ep2), Kunemon (ep2), Police Officer (ep2), Radio Announcer (ep19) *DinoZaurs (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney Stitch! (2013) - Elastico, Video Narrator (ep67) *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2003-2005) - Zak *Initial D: Second Stage (2005) - Zak *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2018) - Kajiwara (ep11), Warabi (ep10) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Hakubi, Aikawa (ep42), Priest (ep41) *Lupin the Third Part 5 (2019) - Bar Owner (ep11), Major (ep11), Additional Voices *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Aaron Boreal, Announcer (ep11), Businessman (ep10), Butler (ep12), News Announcer (ep8), Police Officer (ep2), Security Guard (ep9), Sonia's Manager *Naruto (2005-2006) - Giichi, Kaiza, Kusabi (ep19), Leaf Ninja (ep1), Leaf Village Ninja (ep14), Yajirobee (ep1) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2014) - Aoba Yamashiro, Harusame, Kisuke Maboroshi (ep193), Medical Ninja (eps9-11), Motoi's Father (ep244), Mozuku (ep231), Sagiri (ep235), Shade (ep233), Shin, Stone Ninja (ep242), Yaoki (ep182) *Sailor Moon (2015) - Alan (ep42) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Yuichiro Kumada *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/'Wild Tiger', Pao-Lin's Father (ep9) *Tokyo Pig (2002-2003) - Dad, Restaurant Owner (ep1), The Weather Man (ep21) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Side Burn, Mirage *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Brago, Vincent Bari, Hige, Math Teacher 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Hippogriffomon 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Renji Abarai *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Renji Abarai *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Renji Abarai *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Renji Abarai, Stealth Force Member *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Kinshiki Otsutsuki *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Rufus Shinra *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - King's Guardsman *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/'Wild Tiger' *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/'Wild Tiger' 'OVA - Dubbing' *Initial D: Extra Stage (2005) - Zak *Lupin the Third: Is Lupin Still Burning? (2019) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *With Lee in Virginia (2015) - Gen. Hill, Merchant Ship Captain, Private Kyle 'Radio Drama' *Dungeons & Dragons: Requiem (2006) - Hank, Dungeon Master, Uni, Hydra Live-Action Voice Work 'Awards Shows' *1995 MTV Movie Awards (1995) - Announcer 'Movies' *Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) - Humpty Dumpty *Chappaquiddick (2017) - Newscaster *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - Green Eye Skeleton 'TV Movies' *Can of Worms (1999) - The Loafer Alien 'TV Series' *Murphy Brown (1993) - Kelbo (ep137) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Psycho Blue (ep30) *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Psycho Blue Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - The Riddler/Edward Nigma 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Adrian Chen, Bob Johnson, Gotham Cop, Henchman#5, Luke Curtis, Masked Guard, The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Inmates, The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Batman: Arkham City: Harley Quinn's Revenge (2012) - Inmates *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - The Riddler/'Edward Nigma' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - The Riddler/'Edward Nigma' *Batman: Arkham VR (2016) - The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2018) - Agency Male 2 (ep5), Aide (ep5), Goon 1 (ep5), Newscaster 2 (ep5) *Battlestar Galactica (2003) - Paulus *Blazing Angels 2: Secret Missions of WWII (2007) - Captain Christopher Robinson *Brütal Legend (2009) - Sparkies *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Cryocopter, Jet Tengu, Stingray *Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) - Havoc *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) - Big John, Bandito, Captain, El Muerte, Prospector, Red Skull 1, Zeppelin *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Player's Husband *Dino Crisis 3 (2003) - McCoy *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Announcer *Doom³ (2004) - William L. Banks *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Dr. Cloud *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Gorilla Minion#1, Yak Goon#1 *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Alex *DreamWorks Madagascar Kartz (2009) - Alex *DreamWorks Super Star Kartz (2011) - Alex *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Vlad *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Herman Toothrot, Pirate 2, Pirate B *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Family Guy: Video Game! (2006) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Data Frame *Gears of War 2 (2008) - COG Medic#2, Charlie 6 Soldier, Omega 1 Soldier *Ghostbusters (2016) - Additional Voices *God Hand (2006) - Mr. Gold, Mr. Silver, Villains *Gormiti: The Lords of Nature! (2010) - Forest Gormiti, Lord Magmion, News Anchor A *Gotham City Impostors (2012) - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (2011) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Herc's Adventures (1997) - Big Soldier, Bronze Guy, Jason *Heretic II (1998) - D'Spar il, Dranor, Scout, Ssithra, The Guardian *Hot Wheels: Velocity X (2002) - Gearhead, Metacog, Slick *Iron Chef America: Supreme Cuisine (2008) - Alfred Verlierer, Tony DelaSante *Jet Li: Rise to Honour (2004) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002) - Carl's Dad, Carl's Mom, Carl Wheezer, Claw Warrior, Reggie, Yokian Guard *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Cubby *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Generic Male#1 *LawBreakers (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Lego Dimensions (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Disney•Pixar The Incredibles (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Stephen Vincent Strange/Doctor Strange *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Hank Pym, Ikaris, Mr. Fantastic *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - M.O.D.O.K. *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - M.O.D.O.K. *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - M.O.D.O.K. *Microsoft Flight Simulator X: Deluxe Edition (2006) - Additional Voices *Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge (2010) - Frank, Greg, Herman Toothrot, Potman *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Hidan *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Brightvale Guard, Tormund *Popeye & the Sunken Treasure (1998) - Popeye, J. Wellington Wimpy *Popeye and the quest for the Woolly Mammoth (1997) - Popeye *Power Rangers: Super Legends (2007) - Icthior, Red Lion Wild Force Ranger *Quake 4 (2005) - Marines *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Rusty Pete, Yurik the Historian *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Rusty Pete *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Rusty Pete *Red Steel 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Kasai (2005) - Med Enemy, Priest, Rau, Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Radio Voices, Stilwater's Residents *Shadow Complex (2009) - Paramilitaries *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Cubot *Space Chimps (2008) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Bendix Fust, Jervis Gloom, Male Civilian#1 *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Reti *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Reti *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit (2003) - Balfor *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Berethor, Dwarven Officer, Elven Builder, Goblin Officer, Goblin Warrior Unit, Mektar, Tutorial Narration *The Mark of Kri (2002) - Rau, Additional Voices *The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition (2009) - Biff the Ghost, Franklin: Man of Low Moral Fiber, Herman Toothrot, Swordfight Opponent 1 *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (2001) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 (2002) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground (2003) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (2004) - Additional Voices *Tron: Evolution: Battle Grids (2010) - ISO Guard *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue (2004) - Carn, Red *Whacked! (2002) - Lance *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Commentator, Additional Voices *X-Men: Next Dimension (2002) - Additional Voices *Zoo Vet (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aion (2009) - Ecus *Astro Boy (2004) - Blue Knight, Dr. O'Shay *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Renji Abarai *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Renji Abarai *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Renji Abarai *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - General Squad Member Male, Renji Abarai *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Renji Abarai *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Chen Gong *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Hunter, Raymond, Researcher *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Cubby *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Goddess's Disciple, Innkeeper, Outfitters *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (2019) - Tokyo '64 Announcer *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Additional Voices *Maximo: Ghosts To Glory (2002) - Maximo, Lord Glutterscum *Maximo vs. Army of Zin (2004) - Maximo, Male Innocent, Morgan's Guard *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Aoba Yamashiro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Kinshiki Otsutsuki *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Dario, Libra King *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Mitsunari Ishida, Motochika Chosokabe *Sonic: Colors (2010) - Cubot *Sonic: Forces (2017) - Cubot *Sonic: Free Riders (2010) - E-10000G *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Cubot *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Cervantes de Leon *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Cervantes de Leon *Soulcalibur III (2005) - Cervantes de Leon *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Cervantes de Leon *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Remiel *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Commandant Magnar, Mayor of Iselia *Team Sonic Racing (2019) - Cubot *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Mitsunari Ishida *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Mitsunari Ishida, Motochika Chosokabe *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Toad Soldiers, Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles: Origins (2011) - Abel *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Pedro *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles (2005) - Bari, Brago, Narrator Theme Park Attractions *Pirates of the Caribbean (2018) - Pirates Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (234) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (77) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:American Voice Actors